Ojamajos in Disneyland
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: The Ojamajos take a vacation to Disneyland! Hana thinks Dumbo is PaoChan, Momoko eats WAY too much Disney candy, the Queen and Majorin are mistaken for park characters! What more can go wrong? It's chaos, I tells ya! Chaos and randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Ojamajos in Disneyland!

_Avant Title: The Ojamajos are dressed up in Disney costumes!_

_Doremi is Mickey Mouse, Hazuki is Minnie Mouse, Aiko is Donald Duck, Onpu is Daisy Duck, Momoko is Tinkerbell, Hana is Goofy, Jou-Sama is Cinderella._

_And Majorin, unfortunately, is Captain Hook._

"_Why must I be the villain?" Majorin asks, annoyed by her costume._

"_Quit your whinin'!" Aiko snaps at her._

"_Disneyland, here comes the Ojamajos!" Everyone else shouts._

***************************************

Chapter 1

Today is a very special day at Oshare Zakka Maho Dou. The Ojamajos are going on a vacation to Disneyland in California, which is Momoko's other home, America.

Momoko (In English): _**A Dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for you keep**_

Hazuki smiled, "Momo-Chan looks very excited."

"This is my first time going to Disneyland! I just love Disney stuff, next to magic!" Momoko said.

"I can't believe we're going to an American theme park." Doremi said, just as excited as Momoko.

"Disneyland is gonna be lots of fun! Ney, mamizu?" Hana was 10 times excited than any of the Ojamajos combined.

And accompanying the girls on their vacation, the Queen of Majo Kai herself and Majorin, her faithful guard. Why they decided to come along, I have no idea... **(A/N) No, really! I have no idea why they're coming!)**

"It's gonna be lots of fun! Ney, Jou-Sama?" Hana said.

Majo Rika huffed, "If you ask me, those two shouldn't be coming along with you girls."

Aiko squished Majo Rika's head, "Majo Rika, who says Jou-Sama can't have some fun?"

"I am in complete agreement with Aiko-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "We all deserve a break, don't we?"

Majorin stepped up to say she agreed with Majo Rika, but before Majorin could say anything, Aiko said, "Can it!"

"So, what are we gonna do when we get to Disneyland?" Doremi asked, changing the subject.

"Check this out. My parents helped me print out a map of the park from the Internet." Momoko pulled out a map.

"Sugoi!" The girls went.

"What should we do first?" Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan wants to ride this one first!" Hana said.

"The Haunted Mansion?" Aiko said.

"**Haunted Mansion?!" **Hazuki squealed. **"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika... ..."**

"Hazuki-Chan! It's only a ride!" Doremi tried to calm Hazuki.

"Maybe we should find something else to ride first..." Aiko said with a small sweatdrop.

"Ooh! How about this? Pirates of the Carribbean?" Momoko said.

**"Pirates?! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika... ..."**

"Not helping, Momo-Chan!" Doremi snapped.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Momoko snapped back.

"Oh yeah?! You are—" At this point, Doremi and Momoko got into a fight and Hazuki was still freaking out.

"Ugh! This trip is going to be a disaster if we're fighting!" Onpu groaned.

"Hana-Chan wants to ride the Haunted Mansion!" Hana said.

"**Haunted Mansion?!"**

"Hana-Chan, you're only making things worse!" Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan really really really really really! Wants to ride the Haunted Mansion!" Hana whined a little.

Majo Rika then whispered to Jou-Sama, "It's not too late to back out of this crazy vacation."

The Queen sweatdropped at this.

"A-hem!" Majorin tried to make her presence known.

"**WHAT?!" **The Ojamajos all yelled.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" She asked. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

"**EH?!?!?!" **The girls stopped their fighting. They picked up their stuff and ran out the door.

"See you later, Majo Rika, Lala!" Doremi said.

"M-Minna-San! Wait for us!" Jou-Sama and Majorin went after them.

"Good-bye!" And they were gone.

"Have fun!" Lala said.

"Don't come cryin' to me when the Queen and Majorin are witch frogs!" Majo Rika shouted. Then she muttered, "Those Ojamajos."

-----------------------------------------------

So later, our favorite witch girls were headed on a plane for California!

"I'm so excited!" Momoko said.

"What will Disneyland be like when we get there?" Onpu asked.

"Minna-San, I have one question. Why are we going to this Disneyland?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm curious as well." Majorin said.

"We just wanna have some fun!" Aiko said.

"Besides, I've heard Disneyland is a place where dreams come true." Doremi said dreamily.

"Something tells me not _all_ dreams come true..."

"Usou..." Doremi said, hanging her head in defeat.

"We'll be landing in a few hours." Onpu said.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited!" Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan mo!" Hana exclaimed.

"OH!" The girls all cheered and threw their fists in the air.

"Why am I getting the feeling this won't be fun for us?" Majorin sweatdropped.

---------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, hours later, the Ojamajos arrived in California, and headed to their hotel. They're staying at the Disneyland Hotel, which is in walking distance of the park.

"Minna, check this out." Onpu said, "I actually managed to pull a few strings and I got us a suite!" She opened up the room's door to reveal a beautiful hotel suite!

"Sugoi!" Everyone went.

They started to unpack, but Momoko was getting anxious.

"Come on minna! We can unpack later! I wanna do some rides before lunch!" Momoko said.

"Momo-Chan, we have plenty of time." Said Hazuki.

"That reminds me! What should we do for lunch?" Doremi asked.

"Let's look at the map." Onpu said, pulling out the map.

"Hana-Chan wants a hot dog!" Hana said.

"Hot dog?" The others went.

"M-minna, they're just called hot dogs in America!" Momoko said, "It doesn't mean they're made of dog!"

"I don't care what we do for lunch, but Jou-Sama and Majorin-San will be happy as long as they can eat with a fork and a knife." Aiko said.

"That comment somewhat offends me." Said Majorin.

"What about right here, Minna-San?" Jou-Sama pointed to somewhere on the map.

"The Blue Bayou?" Hazuki said.

"And it's right inside Pirates of the Carribbean!" Momoko said. "We have to ride that first!"

"Demo ne Hana-Chan wants to ride the Haunted Mansion!" Hana whined.

"**Haunted Mansion?!" **And there goes Hazuki...

"Oh don't start that again!" Majorin snapped.

"Let's just head into the park now!" Doremi said.

--------------------------------------------------

After calming Hazuki down again, the Ojamajos went into Disneyland. They're walking down Main Street, taking in the sights and trying to find their way around the park. The other park visitors were staring at Jou-Sama and Majorin.

"Your Majesty, they're staring at us." Majorin whispered. She was nervous about all of these humans looking at her.

"Just smile and pretend it doesn't bother you, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. She waved at everyone. **(I think the Queen is used to having all eyes on her!)**

"New Orleans Square is over this way through Adventureland." Hazuki held the map and pointed the way.

"Ooh!" Hana was curious about all the shops and stands in Adventureland. "Doremi Mama, this stand sells pickles and fruit!"

"This place is so interesting!" Onpu said.

"Ney, ney, Minna, mite mite!" Aiko pointed at something.

"Ah, it's Pirates of the Carribbean!" Momoko exclaimed.

"But Hana-Chan wants to ride the Haunted Mansion!" Hana said.

"We'll ride it later! Let's go!" Momoko had no choice but to push Hana into the Pirates line.

"We'll just wait for you out here, Minna-San." The Queen and Majorin decided to sit down at a nearby café.

"This is kinda cool!" Aiko said.

"Why is the line moving so slow?" Doremi groaned.

"The Pirates ride must be very popular." Hazuki said.

As the girls are talking, the line is moving, slowly, but it's moving. Once they were inside the actual attraction, Hana saw a parrot sitting on a treasure chest.

"Ney, what's that?" Hana asked.

"That's a parrot. They're talking birds pirates have as pet." Momoko explained.

"Talking... ... birds?" Onpu said.

"Yup!" Momoko said. "Ara! Minna, we're next! This is gonna be so much fun!" She squealed as she and the others boared the boat for the ride.

"I'm getting seasick just looking at this." Hazuki said.

When everyone was on the boat, off they went! First of all, they headed down a waterfall. The girls laughed as their boat went through a spooky cave, with skeletons and treasure.

"Again! Again!" Hana waved her hands in the air.

"**Dead men tell no tales!" **A voice echoed in the cave.

" 'Dead men tell no tales'?" Momoko repeated in Japanese.

"Don't they mean "Dead witches tell no tales"?" Aiko joked. **(If you guys get it)**

"Oh I get it!" Doremi laughed.

The boat went under a fog waterfall and on the other side was a pirate fight! Adventuresome music played in the background, cannons went off and water was flying, splashing the girls. The Ojamajos had happy expressions on their faces and were just having a good ol' time!

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... ... ...

"Wh-why is it so hot here?" Said Majorin.

"It's never this hot back in Majo Kai." Jou-Sama said.

"Well, yes, but this? This is unbearable." Majorin said, trying to keep herself cool.

"I suppose that's what you get for wearing that dark, heavy jacket all year long." The Queen remarked.

"Oh, don't rub it in."

Suddenly, a little 4-year old girl came up to Jou-Sama.

" 'Scuse me?" She tugged on the end of Jou-Sama's dress.

"Hmm?" The Queen looked down at the girl.

"Are you a princess?" The girl asked in English.

"A-a-anou ne..." Well, they couldn't understand her.

"You look like Cinderella!" The little girl said. Because of her height (She was the same size as Hana's 4 year old self), she hugged the Queen's leg.

"Sweetheart, please don't bother those ladies!" The girl's mother called to her.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye-Bye, pretty queen lady!" The 4-year old ran over to her mom.

"What was that?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I've no idea." Majorin said.

Then, two other girls came up. They appeared to be twins and about three years younger than Doremi-tachi.

"Wow wow! Lilly, Lilly look at her! Isn't she cool?" One said.

"And she's soooooooo pretty too!" The other said.

"Excuse us, ma'am, but..."

Both girls asked, "Can we have your autograph?" They held out their autograph books to the Queen.

"Eh?" The two witches were confused at this.

"Please can we have your autograph?" The girls asked again.

Of course, the Queen didn't want to make the twins sad. She took their autograph books and signed her name in magical letters.

"What's your name?" One of the girls, Lilly, asked.

"Et-etto ne..." Jou-Sama said. What could she tell them? She didn't speak English.

"Jou-Sama..." Majorin said, warning her not to say anymore.

"Jou-Sama? That's a cute name!" Lilly said. "I'm Lilly and this is my twin sister, Lucy!"

"I love your name!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's pretty and cool!"

Jou-Sama gave the autograph books back to the girls.

"Thank you!" They both said.

"Girls! It's time to go!" The girls' parents called.

"Bye-Bye Jou-Sama!" Lilly and Lucy ran over to their mom and dad.

"That was strange." Jou-Sama said when they were gone.

"Indeed. Why did they want your autograph?" Majorin said.

"... ... ?"

------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ojamajos came out of the Pirates ride. Momoko and Hana skipped out, arm and arm, singing,

Momoko: **Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's life for me!**

**We extort, we pilfer, we filtch and sack**

**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

Hana: **We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!**

**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

Both: **Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's life for me!**

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's life for me!**

**(A/N) Correct me if I'm wrong on the lyrics!)**

"That was lots of fun!" Onpu said.

"I had fun," Hazuki said, "Even though the pirates were very scary." She shuddered.

"Arrgh! Walk the plank!" Aiko said to Doremi.

"Why dontcha make me, matey? Arrgh!" Doremi said.

"Hey, what's happening over there?" Momoko pointed to the café where Jou-Sama and Majorin were. The place was crowded!

"Let's go check it out." Aiko said.

Apparently, the people think Jou-Sama and Majorin are park characters. They're taking pictures and the little kids are asking for autographs. Two Disney cast members are looking at the witches with curiosity. **(A/N) Cast members are what Disney parks call their employees!) **

"Are those two our characters?" One C.M. asked.

"I don't know. They seem to be a big hit." The other C.M. said.

"The kids are saying that silver-haired woman is a real Queen. She looks the part, doesn't she?"

"I agree. But what about the woman in the red jacket? Is, uh, is it just me or does she look like a witch?"

"You may be right on that. It would be a shame if they didn't work here." Said the first C.M.

"Minna-San, Help us!" Jou-Sama yelled to the girls.

"I never thought I'd say this, but **HELP!**" Majorin yelled out to them as well.

"Minna, we'd better go rescue them." Doremi said. The others agreed.

The Ojamajos tried to push their way through the crowd, only to get pushed away.

"Wait your turn!" A girl yelled at them.

"Hey!" Momoko said in English.

"What should we do?" Hazuki asked.

"Ooh! I got an idea!" Hana said. Then she ran off.

"Hana-Chan get back here!" Doremi yelled, but couldn't stop her.

Hana managed to find a spot where no one would see her transform.

"Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"

She had something up her sleeve.

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana waved her magical wristbands around. "Change to Commander Hana!" She casted her spell.

The others were wondering what Hana was up to until... ... ...

"**STOP!" **A voice caught the crowd's attention.

"Seigi no chikara ga aku wo tastu! Commander Hana!"

"Oh no Hana-Chan! Not here! Not now!" Onpu said. But still, they couldn't stop Hana from doing something insane.

Hana jumped off a building and landed on a café table.

"These ladies don't want you people bothering them anymore!" Hana said, striking a heroic pose.

"Okay, people, nothing to see here." Momoko came in. "Move along. No more autographs or pictures, please." The little kids all groaned. They walked away with their parents and family.

"Mommy, Daddy, that lady's a real Queen! I know she is!" One kid said.

"Of course she is, dear." The mom said.

"I think that witch lady was cool!" Another said.

"Nice job, Hana-Chan. Your plan really worked out." Doremi said, sarcastically.

Jou-Sama sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

"Can we ride the Haunted Mansion now, mamizu?" Hana asked eagerly.

-------------------------------------------------

After Hana detransformed, they were waiting in line for the Haunted Mansion.

"How could you two be mistaken for park characters?" Momoko said.

"That's 'cause they're dressed like 'em." Aiko said.

"Yeah, Jou-Sama and Majorin-San do kinda dress like the other characters." Doremi agreed.

"It was extremely strange. We thought it was nothing at first, but when other children saw me signing those autographs, well you can guess." Jou-Sama said. "Some of them were pulling on my hair."

"It must've been crazy," Doremi said, "Having everyone take your picture and asking for your autograph."

"It was insane." Majorin said.

"Now you know how I feel." Onpu said.

"Ahh mamizu! We're next! We're next!" Hana squealed.

"K-k-k-k-k-kowaii... ..." Hazuki stuttered.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Hana dragged Hazuki into the ride.

"Look at all those freaky pictures." Aiko pointed to the paintings on the wall.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Momoko said.

Then, **"Welcome Foolish Mortals." **A creepy voice said, and everyone yelped.

"Minna-San, stay close to me." Jou-Sama said. The Ojamajos (Except Hana) grabbed onto her.

"L-look! E-either the room is getting higher or the ground is sinking!" Onpu said, pointing up.

"Is it too late to get out of here?" Doremi said.

The lights went out.

"Too late."

"**KYAH! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!" **Hazuki screamed.

The lights came back on and all the Ojamajos were clinging tightly to the Queen. Except Hana for some reason.

"Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika... ..."

"Mamizu, you're gonna rip Jou-Sama's dress if you aren't careful." Hana said, her simple smile on her face.

"Well, excuse us for bein' freaked out of our minds!" Momoko snapped.

"It's not that scary." Said Majorin. **(Well, she is a witch of few words!)**

-----------------------------------------------------

"**KYAH!!! Ghosts! Ghosts! They're everywhere! Everywhere!" **Hazuki screamed.

"Ha-Hazuki-Chan! Come on! It's just a ride!" Aiko said. She was riding with Hazuki.

"Look at all the ghosts dancing in the dining room!" Doremi said.

"Ooh! Creepy head in a crystal ball!" Hana pointed out.

"Oh my God! It's so scary!" Momoko exclaimed in English.

"Why did Hana-Chan want to ride this?!" Onpu said.

"Scared of cheap parlour tricks. We've conjured up scarier things in our time, haven't we, Jou-Sama?" Majorin said.

Jou-Sama took one look at all the ghosts in the graveyard. **"Kyah!!" **She practically buried her head in Majorin's lap.

"Your Highness! Have some dignity, will you?" Majorin snapped.

Another ghost popped up.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOO!" **It went.

"Kyah!" Majorin pulled her hat over her head.

"Is it over yet?" Said Hazuki

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Ojamajos came out of the Haunted Mansion, terrified, except for Hana.

Hana skipped out of the ride, happy as can be. "Can we do that again, mamizu?" She asked.

"**NO WAY!!!" **They all yelled at Hana.

"Usou. You guys are no fun." Hana pouted.

"I-I-I think now would be a good time to have some lunch." Doremi suggested.

-------------------------------------------------

After Lunch... ... ... ...

"That was good." Said Doremi.

"What should we ride next?" Aiko said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ride something on a full stomach." Hazuki said.

"Let's go ride Space Mountain!" Momoko said.

"Tomorrowland should be over this way." Onpu pointed out on the map.

While they were walking, Hana spotted something. "Ahh!" She squealed and ran over to a ride.

"Hana-Chan, what is it?" Doremi asked.

"PAO-CHAN!" Hana shouted. She was pointing at the Dumbo ride. Hana thinks it's her magical elephant, Pao-Chan.

A seven-year old boy said to her, "No, that's not Pooh-Chan. That's Dumbo."

"Pao-Chan." Hana said.

"Dumbo."

"Pao-Chan!"

"Dumbo!"

"Pao-Chan!" Hana yelled.

"Dumbo!" The boy yelled.

"**PAO-CHAN!!!!!!!" **Hana screamed.

"Hana-Chan, let's go." Doremi said.

"Come along now, Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama said. She and Doremi had to pull Hana away from Dumbo, so she wouldn't cause a scene. All the park visitors at the Dumbo ride stared at Hana as if she were completely insane and full of sugar.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, once the Pao-Chan/Dumbo fiasco was over with, the Ojamajos waited in line for Space Mountain. Again, the Queen and Majorin decided to sit this one out. But they were hounded by their new fans!

Hours later, back in New Orleans Square... ...

"Saa, Minna-San, I believe we have time for one more ride." Jou-Sama said, looking at nearby clock.

"Can I choose the ride this time? Momo-Chan and Hana-Chan already chose." Doremi said.

"What should we ride, Doremi-Chan?" Onpu asked.

"Uh... Um..." Doremi looked around until she found, "Ooh! That! Splash Mountain!"

"Splash Mountain?" Said Aiko. "Looks like some good, wet fun."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather not get wet." Majorin said.

"Watashitachi mo." Jou-Sama, Hazuki and Onpu all agreed.

"Suit yourselves." Doremi said. She, Aiko, Momoko, and Hana got in line for Splash Mountain. Whereas Majorin, Hazuki, Onpu and the Queen decided to sit down in the shade and relax.

Doremi-Tachi were waiting in an extremely long line. **(A/N) Believe me, I've been to Disneyland and the line to Splash Mountain was so long, I think I was there for nearly two hours! But it was worth it.)**

"Hana-Chan wants to sit up front!" Hana said. "Hana-Chan wants to get really wet!"

"Then I'll sit behind Hana-Chan." Doremi said.

"I'll sit behind Doremi-Chan!" Said Momoko.

"Hold it, Momo-Chan," Said Aiko, "What if I wanna sit behind Doremi-Chan?"

"I know how we can solve this!" Momoko and Aiko did Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!" It was a tie.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!" Another tie.

"It's gonna be a long wait." Said Doremi.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the others were sitting around.

"Wow... It's so hot here in California. Not like back in Misora." Hazuki adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, I don't think it's that bad, Hazuki-Chan." Onpu said. She had just bought a bottle of water for herself.

"Onpu-Chan has ice-cold water, but we don't have anything." Said Majorin.

"Uh... ... ..." Onpu said. "Oh Look! It's Tigger! I'm gonna go get my picture with him!" Onpu ran off.

"Onpu-Chan didn't want to share with us." Hazuki said.

"How mean... ..." Jou-Sama said.

After a few seconds, Hazuki stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute, you two." Hazuki said. She left for some reason.

"Hazuki-Chan, wait for me!" Jou-Sama followed her.

When they were gone, Majorin sighed, "Alone at last."

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Splash Mountain line... ... ...

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!" Momoko and Aiko were still going at it.

"Another tie." Aiko said.

"Will you two stop it?!" Doremi snapped. "Momo-Chan sits behind me and Ai-Chan sits in the back! HAPPY?!"

"Not really."

"Well, tough. Puhh, Puhh, Puhh."

"Minna, we're next! We're next!" Hana said.

"I'm ready to get soaked!" Momoko said.

"Next time, I sit up front." Said Aiko.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back with the others... ...

Onpu was humming the Tigger song as she sat back down next to Majorin.

"That was nice while it lasted." Majorin muttered to herself.

"I heard that." Onpu said. "Where are Hazuki-Chan and Jou-Sama anyway?"

"... ... I don't know."

"Uh... okay."

"You two!" At that moment, Hazuki and Jou-Sama came back.

"Where were you two?" Majorin asked.

"I bought some ice cream for us." Hazuki handed them chocolate covered ice cream bars in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

**(A/N) That's the park's most popular snack.)**

"There are better ways to cool off during the summer." Jou-Sama said.

They all unwrapped their treat.

"Ittadaikimasu!" They bit into their ice cream. **(A/N) I think I spelled that wrong!)**

"Oishii!" Onpu said.

"It's so creamy." Said Hazuki.

Jou-Sama sighed, "Chocolate and ice cream. What a combination."

Majorin blinked twice, "... ... It's cold."

"Minna!"

They turned to see Hana, who was running toward them and she was soaking wet.

"Hana-Chan!" Hazuki said.

"Well, I presume you had fun?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Hai hai! Hana-Chan got really, really wet!" Hana smiled.

"That was awesome!" Aiko pumped her fists.

"Again! Again, again, again!" Momoko yelled.

"It was cool!" Doremi said.

"Maybe next time, Hazuki-Chan and I should ride with you guys." Onpu said.

"Hey, how come you guys get ice cream?" Doremi asked.

"Because Hazuki-Chan bought it for us." Majorin said.

"That's not fair! I want Mickey Mouse ice cream!" Doremi whined and everyone sweatdropped.

------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long first day at Disneyland, the Ojamajos are walking through Downtown Disney, heading back to their hotel.

**(A/N) For those of you who have NOT been to a Disney park in a while, Downtown Disney is a shopping district, usually within walking distance of the park.)**

"Wow, I'm beat." Doremi said.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep when we get back to our room." Aiko said.

Suddenly, Momoko turned to her left and saw a candy store.

"Oh! Candy!" Momoko exclaimed in English. She ran into the store.

"Momo-Chan! Come back here!" Onpu said. She and the others ran into the store.

"CANDY!" Hana yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Jou-Sama grabbed Hana by her shirt collar. "No candy for you, young lady."

"Puuh," Hana pouted, "You're stingy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Momoko was licking a giant rainbow Disney lollipop.

"(Slurp) Giant lollipops (Slurp) Where have you been all my life? (Slurp)" Said Momoko.

"Momoko-Chan, I'd be careful about eating too much of that stuff." Said Majorin.

"You're just jealous 'cause you wants my giant lolly! It's mine! All mine I tells ya!" Momoko said, then added some insane laughter and continued to lick her giant lollipop.

"Momo-Chan..." The others sweatdropped.

"Why should I be jealous?" Majorin added, "It's just candy."

"(Slurp, slurp) Jou-Sama (Slurp), Majorin-San (Slurp) has no (Slurp) taste (Slurp)." Momoko remarked. Jou-Sama did not know how to respond to that.

"Ney minna! Last one back to the room is a rotten egg!" Momoko ran off. At this point, she was now officially on a sugar high.

"Momo-Chan! Chotto matte!" The others ran after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening... ...

The Ojamajos are having dinner at the restaurant inside their hotel. It was an upbeat kids' place, and the restaurant was a buffet style. Hana was piling her plate with sweet and savory stuff.

"Be sure to eat some veggies, Hana-Chan." Hazuki said.

"Hai, Hazuki Mama... ..." Hana said.

While they were getting their food, a plate was floating around gathering food as well. Turns out, it was Jou-Sama using her powers. Apparently, she didn't want to get up and walk around. **(She's lazy!) **

"Mom, Dad, that plate is floating! The restaurant is haunted!" A little boy yelled.

"No, dear, it's fake." The boy's mom said.

"Will you stop that?!" Majorin snapped. "Someone is going to see you!"

"I do not care! Everyone thinks it's not real, anyway." Jou-Sama retorted. She floated the plate to the table. "You see?"

Majorin sighed in defeat, "I give up." She snapped her fingers to make another plate float around.

"Lookie! That plate is flying!" Another kid said.

"I guess it's not dangerous for them to use magic here." Onpu said.

"To everybody else here, it's Disney magic." Aiko said.

The girls sat down at their table and dug into their dinner.

"Mmm, this is so oishii!" Doremi said.

"These desserts are sweeter than my candy." Momoko sighed contentedly.

"That's right." Hana sighed in the same manner.

"Is that all you guys got? Dessert?' Doremi asked.

"... ... Yes." Momoko and Hana said.

"I guess you two aren't sleepin' tonight." Aiko said. The others nodded in agreement.

" 'scuse me, Miss lady!" A little three-year old girl said to Majorin.

"Hmm?" Majorin looked at her.

"May I pwease have your autogwaph?" The girl asked with sparkly eyes.

"Hai..." Majorin signed the autograph book and handed it back to the little girl.

"T'ank you, Miss lady!" The three-year old ran off.

"How many autographs have I signed today?" Majorin asked, turning to the Queen.

"I lost count after fifty-five." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh, really? That many in one day?" Majorin sweatdropped.

"I hate to say it, but you two are more popular than me." Onpu said.

"Well... ... ... I don't like it!"

"Hey, just look at the bright side!" Momoko chirped.

"How is there a bright side?" Jou-Sama asked.

"We're goin' to Disney's California Adventure tomorrow!" Momoko cheered.

This earned an anime fall from Majorin.

"WHY ME?!" The red-violet witch yelled out.

"Was it something I said?" Momoko asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Momoko and Hana were sleeping off their sugar rushes, the others looked outside their window watching the fireworks happening in the main park.

"So pretty." Doremi said.

"We're lucky the fireworks happen every night." Onpu said.

"It looks like Magical Stage." Hazuki said.

"We hafta see them inside the park before we leave, Minna." Aiko said. They all agreed on that.

Once the fireworks were over, Doremi, Onpu, Hazuki and Aiko let out big yawns.

"Saa, Minna-San, I do believe it's time for you all to go to bed." Jou-Sama said.

"Yes, we have another big day tomorrow." Said Majorin.

"Oyasumi nasai..." Doremi nodded off.

"G'night." Aiko fell asleep beside her.

"Oyasumi nasai, Jou-Sama, Majorin-San." Onpu and Hazuki both said.

"Oyasumi nasai, Majorin." Said Jou-Sama.

"Good night, Your Majesty." Majorin responded. She and the Queen both slept together in the bed by the window.

Tomorrow, the Maho Dou gang would be headed to Disneyland's other park, Disney's California Adventure. Who knows what kind of craziness will happen?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning... ... ...

"OHAYOU!!!!!!" Hana shouted to everyone.

"Hana-Chan, shush!" Doremi said. "Other people are stil sleeping.

"Hana-Chan wants to go to the park now!"

"Californis Adventure's not even open yet." Momoko yawned.

"And besides, we need to get breakfast before that." Hazuki said, putting on her glasses.

"Demo ne, we need to get dressed, first and foremost." Jou-Sama said. "Now, if you girls will excuse me." She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. The girls heard her lock the door.

"Does she think we're gonna barge in and watch her?" Aiko said.

"She's right. We should get dressed now." Onpu said.

"Good idea." Doremi stretched her arms.

While the others got into their suitcases for their clothes... ...

"I don't want to wake up yet... ..." Majorin muttered sleepily as she rolled over in the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was awake and dressed, Hana sat on the edge of one of the beds, watching Disney Channel as Doremi brushed her hair.

"Hana-Chan doesn't understand these English cartoons, but they're funny!" Hana giggled.

Jou-Sama stood in front of a mirror close to the T.V., straightening her crown and veil, while Momoko put her yellow hair into it's trademarkish rings. Majorin was also brushing the Queen's long silver hair. **(I bet it takes HOURS to brush Jou-Sama's hair! Really, people! It's so freakin' long!)**

"All done, Your Highness." Majorin said, putting the hairbrush down.

"Thank you, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Can we go get breakfast now, minna?" Doremi asked. "I'm wasting away to nothing!" She said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes, Doremi-Chan, we can go get breakfast." Hazuki said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later... ...

The Ojamajos went for breakfast at another Disney hotel. This one was inside both Downtown Disney AND Disney's California Adventure.

**(A/N) I forget the name of the other hotel, but the girls do have reservations! BTW I'm not kidding on that. Point of clarification: I should have stated this earlier, but this story is based off of **_**MY**_** Disneyland adventure.)**

"Doremi Mama, what do these words say?" Hana asked. She couldn't read the restaurant's menu. It was all in English.

"I... do not know." Doremi said.

"Momo-Chan, do you mind translating for us?" Onpu asked.

"Oh, no problem!" Momoko was happy to oblige. "Well, let's see. You can have... umm, French toast, pancakes, mini Mickey Mouse Waffles—"

"Hana-Chan wants Mickey waffles!" Hana exclaimed.

"Or crepes, or steak—" Momoko said, but was cut off.

"STEAK?! You can have steak for breakfast?!" Doremi got excited upon hearing the "S" word, _**Steak**_.

"We know what Doremi-Chan is having." Aiko said. Everyone nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, They headed into the California Adventure park, which was conveniently located across from the original Disneyland park.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"This is cooler than Disneyland." Said Aiko.

"What should we do first?" Hazuki looked at the map.

"Shopping!" Onpu and Hana said.

"O... kay. Why not?"

Onpu and Hana went into the nearest gift shop.

"We can't stay in here forever or the lines are gonna be superlong!" Doremi said. "We're girls, what can you do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! Doremi Mama, do you like these Mickey ears?" Hana was sporting a pair of cute Tinker Bell Mickey ears.

"Kawaii!" Doremi said,

"Oh my God! Giant lollipops!" Momoko squealed.

"Momoko-Chan, don't even think about it!" Majorin grabbed Momoko.

"You're stingy! And you're jealous! Jealous I says! You want the giant lollies all to yourself!" Momoko said. "They're mine! Mine! Mine I say! Do you hear me?!"

"Momoko-Chan..." Majorin said, "Why would I be jealous about candy?"

"I don't know! You just are!" Momoko whined.

"L-let's not cause a scene, Momoko-Chan. People are staring at me again."

"Aww let 'em stare!"

Finally, Majorin gave up and let Momoko go.

"YAY! GIANT LOLLIPOPS!" Momoko cheered.

"You're weak." Aiko said.

"... ... ..." Majorin sweatdropped for the umpteenth time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what should we ride first" Doremi asked everyone.

"Hana-Chan wants to ride that one!" Hana pointed to something.

"Soarin' Over California?"

"Sounds pretty cool." Aiko said.

"Let's get in line!" Momoko said.

"I think I'll stay out here with Jou-Sama and Majorin-San." Said Hazuki.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Hana said in a sing-song voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Doremi, Hana, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko...

"Doremi Mama, we get the front seats!" Hana said.

"I wonder what this ride is about." Onpu said, as she got strapped into the seat.

"Come on come on come on! Let's get the ride started!" Momoko was, once again, on a sugar rush.

Once everyone was in their seats, the girls were surprised when their seats lifted up into their air!

"Wh-What's going on?!" Doremi said.

"WHEE! We're flying Mamizu!" Hana squealed, raising her hands up to the "sky."

"This is awesome!" Aiko exclaimed.

They were "flying" over all the sights in California. From the wild outdoors, to the Golden Gate Bridge, to the Disneyland park itself. **(Anybody here ride Soarin' Over California?)**

"It's like we're really there!" Onpu said.

"I want a piece of that cloud!" Momoko tried to grab a cloud.

"This is better than a broomstick!" Doremi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Doremi, Hana, Momoko, Onpu and Aiko came out of the Soarin' ride.

"That was sugoi!" Doremi said.

"I wanna ride that again!" Aiko said.

"Ney, Hazuki-Chan-Tachi wa?" Onpu asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hana looked around.

"MINNA!" Hazuki yelled out. She, Jou-Sama and Majorin ran up to them. The trio looked pretty freaked out.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Momoko asked.

Jou-Sama went up to Onpu and said, "Please. Please! Tell me you know what it is like to have millions of screaming fans chasing you and begging you for your autograph and such?" She was frantic. "Someone wanted a piece of my hair!"

"Uhh, one: Yes. I know what that's like." Onpu said. "And two: EW! Someone wanted a piece of your hair?"

"All I wanted was a simple vacation. And what do I get? I get my own fan club!!!!!!" Jou-Sama yelled. At this point, she couldn't wait for this vacation to be over. "Who's idea was this, Majorin?!" The Queen turned to her guard.

Majorin blinked and said, "... ... It was yours, Your Majesty."

"Oh... ... I... ... suppose it was."

"We are NOT leaving you two alone anymore." Doremi said, hands on her hips.

"Come on, Mamizu, let's find another ride!" Hana said.

"Where should we go next?" Hazuki said, holding the map.

"Uhh... ..." Momoko said. "Let's do this one! The California Screamin' coaster!"

"But I wanna ride the Sun Wheel." Onpu looked at the map.

"I'd like to do the Sun Wheel, too." Hazuki said.

"Let's spilt up." Aiko suggested. "We'll do the coaster and you can ride the Sun Wheel."

"Not a bad idea, Ai-Chan." Doremi said.

"Last one to the coaster is a rotten egg!" Momoko ran off.

"Wait for me, Momoko Mama!" Hana chased after her.

"After today, no more giant lollipops for Momoko." Majorin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Doremi, Hana, Momoko and Aiko rode California Screamin', Hazuki, Onpu, Jou-Sama and Majorin went to the Sun Wheel. It was a huge ferris wheel that had a sun on it's side. Hence the name, Sun Wheel.

"Wow! It's so high!" Onpu said.

"You can see the whole park from here." Hazuki said.

"It really is amazing." Jou-Sama said.

"... ... I hate ferris wheels." Said Majorin.

Hazuki and Onpu did some nervous laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This park's smaller than Disneyland." Doremi said. "What should we ride now?"

"Ooh! That one!" Momoko pointed at a ride. It was a creepy hotel that said "Hollywood Tower Hotel."

"That's the..." Onpu looked at the map, "Twilight Zone Tower of Terror."

**(A/N) "Hums Twilight Zone theme." Ah ha ha ha ha! I love doing that!)**

"It's scarier than the Haunted Mansion." Hazuki shivered with fear.

"I am NOT riding that." Doremi said. "Hazuki-Chan's right. It is scarier than the Haunted Mansion. I'm not riding it and you can't make me!"

"Watashitachi mo." Jou-Sama and Majorin concurred with that.

"Suit yourselves. Ai-Chan, Hana-Chan come on!" Momoko said. She, Aiko, and Hana went to the Tower of Terror line.

"Momo-Chan, can I have your gold Mickey ears if you don't make it?" Doremi called out.

"No way! They're my Mickey ears!" Momoko called back.

"Usou..." Doremi said.

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-Chan. All you need to do is dye your hair black and you'll look like Mickey Mouse." Onpu said. Jou-Sama couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Onpu-Chan's right, Doremi-Chan." Said Hazuki.

"I'm not dying my hair black! Puhh puuh puuh!" Said Doremi.

"Doremi-Chan with black hair?" Majorin said. "Now that would be a sight to see."

"Eh? You too, Majorin-San?" Doremi asked, sweatdropping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, Doremi's group is sitting on a bench in the shade, relaxing, when...

"Minna!" Momoko, Aiko and Hana ran up to them.

"How was the ride?" Doremi asked.

"It was so awesome!" Aiko said. "Better than the Haunted Mansion!"

"It went up and down and up and down and up and down!" Momoko exclaimed.

"So we take it you had fun?" Majorin said.

"Oh yeah! Tons!" Aiko said.

"Doremi Mama, Hana-Chan's tired." Hana said.

"You know what? I'm still tired from yesterday." Doremi sighed.

"Minna-San, I do believe we may have overdone it." Jou-Sama said.

"All in favor of going back to the hotel?"

Everyone raised their hand. There was no arguing with that.

"Hana-Chan wants to go swimming!" Hana exclaimed.

"That sounds perfect!" Onpu said. The others all agreed.

"Let's go!" Doremi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, once again, much later, the Ojamajos went back to their hotel. They grabbed their swimsuits and pool toys and went swimming at the hotel's pool.

Aiko floated around on an inner-tube, Hazuki and Onpu swum by her, Doremi and Momoko were playing with a beach ball, Jou-Sama and Majorin sat poolside. **(And NO! I don't know they would look like in swimsuits!)**

Hana jumped up on a diving board. "CANNONBALL!" She screamed. Hana lands in the pool, making a BIG **(And I mean BIG) **splash. The hyper witch apprentice splashed everyone in and around the pool. Majorin reacted quickly and put a shield around herself. Jou-Sama, on the other hand, was very unlucky. Majorin managed to avoid getting wet, but Jou-Sama was completely soaked!

"That was fun!" Hana laughed. "I splashed Jou-Sama!"

"Hana-Chan!" Jou-Sama was not amused. "I will teach you to get me wet!" She stood up and used her powers to create some water balls. Jou-Sama threw them at Hana, but she missed and hit the others.

"Nice one, Jou-Sama!" Momoko giggled.

"What do you mean by that?" Jou-Sama said, an angry mark by her head. "I... ... missed."

"Splash fight!" Doremi yelled.

"Hmph! Oh you Ojamajos are so—" Jou-Sama began, but some one pushed her into the pool. "KYAH!" (Splash!)

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin exclaimed. **(She wasn't paying attention**.**) **

"All right, who pushed me?!" Jou-Sama asked, angrily.

"Sorry 'bout that, Jou-Sama!"

They turned to see Aiko kneeling at the edge of the pool.

"I just thought it would be fun!" Aiko said.

"Come here, Aiko-Chan." The Queen then pulled Aiko into the pool. Everyone laughed at this.

"Splash fight!" Doremi yelled again.

They were splashing and laughing around.

"Majorin-San! Can you take our picture?" Momoko said. "My camera's over there!"

"Hai." Majorin said. She got Momoko's camera and tried to figure it out. When she finally did figure out the camera, "Minna-San, say 'Chiisu.' "

"CHIISU!" Everyone chirped.

The camera flashed and the picture appeared on screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning... ... ...

"OHAYOU!" Hana yelled.

"Hana-Chan SHH!" Everyone went.

"People... Are... Still... Sleeping." Momoko said.

"We are not going back to Disneyland today, young lady." They heard Jou-Sama say in her sleep.

"Waaahhh... ..." Hana whined.

"Demo ne... We can still have some fun in Downtown Disney." Onpu yawned.

"Mamizu, let's go!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana-Chan let us wake up first!" The Ojamajos said.

"Okay, okay!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had woken up and got ready for a day in Downtown Disney. Except for Jou-Sama, who was still asleep. The past few days had completely wiped her out. **(A theme park can do that to a person. C'est la vie!) **

"Jou-Sama, you are going to be setting a terrible example for the girls." Majorin said. "Now Wake up!!!!"

Jou-Sama put her pillow over her head and yelled out, muffled, "Let me sleep!"

"Minna-San, I vote we leave her here." Majorin said.

"We can't! Or Jou-Sama will miss out on our shopping day!" Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan knows how to wake her up!" Hana said. She ran up to the bed and... Well... "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" That's right, readers. Hana started tickleling the Queen. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!"

"Ha-Hana-Chan! Stop that!" Jou-Sama, laughing. "All right! All right! I'm up already!"

Hana then backed off, knowing she had done good.

"We'll... Wait for you outside." Doremi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ojamajos were standing outside their hotel underneath a giant Mickey Mouse Sorcerer hat. This separated the hotel from Downtown Disney.

"How long does it take for her to get ready?" Aiko said.

"Ai-Chan, Jou-Sama is a lady, you know." Momoko said.

"She's the one who wanted to sleep in." Onpu said.

"There they are!" Hazuki said.

"It's about time." Aiko said, hands on hips.

"I'll say!" Doremi said, angry mark by her head.

"Oh well, excuse us." Majorin said sarcastically.

"Mamizu, iko iko!" Hana started skipping around. "Hana-Chan wants to start shopping!"

"Hana-Chan's right. Let's get going." Onpu said.

Downtown Disney was full of interesting places. It wasn't all Disney stuff, you know. Hazuki and Majorin hung out at a bookstore. Hana, Onpu and Doremi spent some time in Build-A-Bear Workshop **(What? You guys got a problem with that?). **Aiko and Jou-Sama tried to stop Momoko from buying more giant lollipops. Trying and, apparently, failing.

After lunch, they headed to the World of Disney store.

"Wow! It's so big!" Doremi said.

Jou-Sama is standing in front of a mirror, trying on some Mickey Mouse earrings.

"Onpu-Chan, what do you think?" She asked.

"Mickey Mouse looks kawaii on you, Jou-Sama!" Onpu said.

"Oh, I want to buy these. They look lovely." Jou-Sama said.

"Right, right. You should buy them."

"Jou-Sama! Onpu Mama! Look at this kawaii dog plushie!" Hana thrusted a white dog plush in Jou-Sama's face.

"Ara, ara, it's adorable, Hana-Chan." Jou-Sama said, nervously.

"Momoko Mama told me his name is Bolt!" Hana said. "He's a super doggie!"

"Why's he called Bolt?" Onpu asked.

"He has a lightening bolt in his fur." Hana said, showing a black lightening bolt to them. "Bolt-Kun would be a perfect partner for Commander Hana!"

"Hana-Chan, we agreed: No more Commander Hana for the rest of our vacation." Onpu sweatdropped.

"Seigi no chikara ga aku wo tatsu! Commander Hana! And Ranger Bolt!" Hana struck her pose with her new plushie by her side. "With my Beads Shower and Bolt-Kun's Superbark, evil doesn't stand a chance!"

Onpu and Jou-Sama laughed nervously at this.

"We've gotta get something for Majo Rika, Lala and Poppu." Doremi said.

"Poppu-Chan will love these kawaii pink Minnie Mouse ears!" Momoko said.

"What about this hula costume for Majo Rika?" Aiko said. "Kinda reminds me of her samba outfit."

"And this cute little Tinker Bell costume for Lala." Doremi said. "These are perfect!"

"See anything ya want, Majorin-San?"

"... May I go back to the bookstore, please?" Majorin said.

"Uh no."

"Hey, where'd Hazuki-Chan go?" Doremi asked.

Hazuki was walking aroung until she found Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean movie swag.

"Why do I get the feeling I should get this for Majo Rika?" She said to herself. Hazuki held up a necklace of what appeared to be an Aztec coin. "This is creepy, like Majo Rika is sometimes." Then Hazuki looked up at a screen which was playing the Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl movie trailer. Once she saw the pirates tunring into zombies... ... ... ... ... "KYAH!" Hazuki dropped the coin and ran. The coin dropped to the floor in slow motion, as if it were being dropped into a treasure chest.

"Bad guys scared Hazuki Mama! This looks like a job for... ... ... ... Commander Hana! And Ranger Bolt!" Hana said. She saw that whole Hazuki and the coin scene. "Nasty Pirates! Bolt-Kun Speak!" Hana commanded her plushie to superbark like the real Bolt does... But nothing.

"I said... Bolt-Kun! Speak!" Hana commanded again.

"Excuse me, little girl," A shop clerk said to her, "But you do realize that's a stuffed animal?"

Hana couldn't understand but she could tell this person was trying to ruin her fun.

"Iko, Bolt-Kun." Hana picked up her plushie and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hana-Chan, I think you have enough plushies." Aiko said.

"Aiko Mama, Hana-Chan can never have enough plushies!" Hana was holding bags of stuffed animals.

"Jou-Sama, those Mickey earrings are so pretty." Hazuki said.

"Aren't they? What do you think, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Do you really want my opinion?" Majorin said. "I think they look rather silly."

"Oh you."

"I bought more candy!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Momoko-Chan I told you: No more giant lollipops!" Majorin snapped.

"I didn't buy lollipops! I bought chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate!" Momoko said. She opened up a small bag of her chocolate and ate the whole thing straight up.

"Now, Momo-Chan, remember to share with us." Onpu said.

"**NO! It's mine! Mine! MINE!" **Momoko shouted, then came more manical laughter.

"All that candy has gone to her head." Majorin sweatdropped.

"Ney minna, that reminds me." Hazuki said. "Tomorrow's our last day in Disneyland."

"**NO WAY!" **The others shouted in dismay.

"We're leaving so soon?" Jou-Sama said. "But it feels like we just got here."

"Yes. Can't we stay a few more days?" Majorin said sarcastically. Jou-Sama nudged the guard witch with her arm, causing Majorin to drop all the bags she was carrying. **(How come she got stuck carrying all the bags?) **

"Well, then, we'll just have to make tomorrow really special!" Onpu said.

"Onpu-Chan's right!" Aiko said. "Plus, we gotta catch the fireworks."

"Yeah!" Doremi cheered. "Let's do it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, back at their room, the girls were relaxing after their shopping day and planning their final day at Disneyland. Jou-Sama was sitting in her bed, reading a book she had brought for herself. Majorin was already asleep, and Momoko was sitting on the floor a few feet away from the T.V. watching Disney Channel.

"We should hit Mickey's Toontown." Doremi said. "It looks so fun!'

"And we can see the Enchanted Tiki Room." Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan wants to ride Pao-Chan!" Hana exclaimed and pointed to the Dumbo ride. **(She still thinks Dumbo is Pao-Chan!)**

"Hana-Chan, that's not Pao-Chan." Doremi sweatdropped.

"It is Pao-Chan!" Hana could not be convinced otherwise.

"We gotta ride Pirates of the Caribbean again. That was awesome!" Aiko said.

"I'd like to do the Astro Orbitor." Hazuki suggested.

"Jou-Sama, what do you want to ride?" Onpu asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Minna-San. I'll just see where the day takes us." Jou-Sama said.

"We oughta wake up early so we can be there when the park opens!" Doremi said.

"And we can have breakfast in the park too!" Hazuki said.

"That sounds like a plan!" Said Aiko.

"Our last day is gonna be perfect." Said Onpu.

"Doremi Mama, can we watch a movie now?" Hana asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Doremi smiled.

"Hana-Chan wants to watch Bolt!"

"But I wanna watch Hannah Montana!" Momoko whined. **(What? The Ojamajos can't like Hannah Montana? Don't you people flame me for that or I will not be happy! Fair warning now!) **

"Bolt!"

"Hannah Montana!"

"Bolt!"

"Hannah Montana!"

"Grr... ..." Momoko and Hana both went.

Then Hana jumped on Momoko and they were on top of each other and rolling on the floor.

Momoko refused to let go of the remote. Hana was desparately reaching for it.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Hana said.

"Not on your life!" Momoko yelled.

At one point, Momoko lost the remote, but it landed on the bed. Momoko and Hana were still fighting.

"... Let's just watch a movie without them." Onpu said.

Jou-Sama looked over at Majorin, who was still sleeping and rather peacefully at that.

"How can you sleep through that?" Jou-Sama asked.

Majorin woke up, turned to the Queen, and pulled out what appeared to be an earplug out of her left ear.

"Did you say something, Jou-Sama?" Majorin asked.

"Nevermind."

Majorin glanced at Momoko and Hana a bit before saying, "Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so. You may go back to sleep, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Oyasumi nasai..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Today was the final day at Disneyland. The Ojamajos all woke up early, just as they had planned.

"Is everyone ready?" Doremi whispered. Everyone nodded 'Yes.' "Okay. Let's get going."

"Be quiet now, Minna-San." Jou-Sama said softly.

Momoko tip-toed down the hallway really slowly.

"She said be quiet. That doesn't mean you have to be quiet _and _slow!" Majorin whispered.

"Oh sure. Ruin my spy moment, why don't you?" Momoko whispered back.

"No fighting, you two." Hazuki whispered.

"She started it." Momoko muttered.

'_First it was the giant lollipops, now it's this.' _Majorin thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After gaining entrance to the Disneyland park, they had breakfast at the Carnation Café along Main Street.

"Minna, I propose a toast." Doremi said, holding up a glass of orange juice. Everyone else held up their glasses.

"To a perfect last day in Disneyland!" They all clicked their glasses on that part.

Next up, it was time to do the rides and attractions. What did they do first? Hit the Enchanted Tiki Room, why not?

**(A/N) Hey, did you guys know that the Enchanted Tiki Room was originally going to be a restaurant? I swear it! It's true!)**

"Oh my God, that was so funny!" Momoko laughed.

"I felt like I was on a tropical island." Doremi said.

"Hana-Chan loved the singing birds!" Hana exclaimed.

"And that part with the Enchanted Fountain?" Aiko said. "That was sugoi. What about you two, Majorin-San, Jou-Sama?"

"Did you guys like it?" Momoko asked.

"It reminded me of Hana-Chan and Pao-Chan's dance." Jou-Sama said with a small laugh.

"You girls may want to consider a tropical themed store for Maho Dou someday." Said Majorin.

"What about you two, Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan?" Doremi turned to Onpu and Hazuki.

Hazuki and Onpu were hula-dancing and singing the Tiki Room song.

Hazuki and Onpu: **In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room**

**In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room**

**Oh the birds sing words **

**And the flowers croon**

**In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.**

"Hey come on!" Doremi said. "Our perfect last day is already starting!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean, here we come!" Aiko threw her fists in the air.

"Arrgh, me hearties!" Momoko imitated a pirate. "Off to New Orleans Square, the lot of ya!"

Now, we already know about the Ojamajos riding Pirates of the Caribbean. So, later in Fantasyland, Momoko is standing on something under Sleeping Beauty Castle.

"Momo-Chan, what are you doing?" Doremi asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm standing in the center of Disneyland." Momoko said.

"Huh?"

"Momo-Chan's right." Hazuki said. "According to my Disneyland guidebook, this is the geological center of the park."

"Wow, you learn something new, even in a theme park." Said Doremi.

"Hey, where'd Hana-Chan go?" Aiko asked, looking around.

"Oh no, not again."

"Minna-San... ... ..." They heard Majorin say.

"Majorin-San, Hana-Chan wa?" Onpu said.

Majorin sweatdropped, yet again, and said, "... ... She's riding Pao-Chan."

"Majorin, don't be ridiculous." Jou-Sama said. "Hana-Chan did not bring Pao-Chan with her."

"No, no. You misunderstand, Your Majesty. She's riding "Pao-Chan." " Majorin had put air quotes around Pao-Chan.

"Oh! Hana-Chan's riding Dumbo!" Momoko said in English.

"Bingo." Majorin said, sort of flatly.

Then the music from Hana's magical accordion could be heard. Everyone ran over to the Dumbo ride to find Hana playing her accordion while riding Dumbo! How Hana managed to summon her accordion without Pao-Chan, I'll never know, readers.

"Mommy, mommy, why is that girl playing a musical instrument on Dumbo?" A kid asked.

"Hana-Chan is so crazy!" Hazuki said.

"Look!" Another kid exclaimed. "It's the pretty Queen lady and her bestest friend!"

"Oh no!" Jou-Sama couldn't stand to be mobbed again!

"I got an idea!" Momoko said. "Jou-Sama! Majorin-San! Come with me!" She took their hands and lead them away to a ride.

"Let's wait for Hana-Chan." Onpu said. "Then we can figure out a way to keep the crowd away from them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The carousal was sugoi!" Doremi said.

"I wonder what's taking Momo-Chan-Tachi so long?" Hazuki said.

"Here they come now!" Aiko pointed out.

"Jou-Sama!" Onpu said. "What did you three ride?"

"You... ... do **NOT**... ... want to know." Was all the Queen said.

Momoko was dancing randomly and singing. **(A/N) You guys may want to put in some earplugs.)**

Momoko: **It's a world of laughter**

**A world of fears**

**It's a world of hopes **

**And a world of tears**

**There's so much that we share**

**That it's time we're aware**

**It's a small world after all!**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world.**

As Momoko was singing, Majorin was getting increasingly angry.

Momoko: **It's a small world after all—**

"**Stop singing!!" **Majorin screamed out and covered her ears. **"No more singing! I beg of you! In the name of all that is pure, spare me this agony!"**

"Music hater!" Momoko snapped.

"There, there, Majorin. Calm down." Jou-Sama said. "It's just a song, you know."

"Note to self: Never sing that song in front of Majorin-San." Aiko said.

"Let's go find another ride." Onpu pulled out the map.

"Too many choices!" Hana said.

"Well... What about Alice in Wonderland?" Hazuki asked. "That looks pretty good."

"Yeah! It's over this way!" Doremi pointed the way.

Alice in Wonderland was only a short walk from the It's a Small World ride. Before getting in the Wonderland line, Jou-Sama spotted something. A certain ride next to Wonderland.

"Ara!" Jou-Sama went over to the mystery ride.

"Jou-Sama!" Majorin went after her.

"Wait a minute! We can't leave you two alone!" Momoko called after them, but it was too late. "Oh, well. Their loss."

"If they get mobbed again, we're walkin' away." Aiko said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, after grabbing some ice cream, Doremi, Aiko, Hana and Momoko see Hazuki and Onpu standing in front of a ride.

"Hazuki-Chan, Onpu-Chan," Aiko said, "Have you two seen Jou-Sama and Majorin-San?"

"Sure! They're over there riding the Mad Tea Party." Hazuki replied.

The Mad Tea Party, better known as the spinning tea cups. Ahh, a classic.

"S-slow down, Your Majesty!" Majorin exclaimed. "I can't handle this!"

"No! I want to go faster!" Jou-Sama started spinning their tea cup as fast as she could.

"Say Chiisu!" Momoko took a picture of them.

As the ride stopped and everyone exited said ride, Jou-Sama and Majorin dizzily stumbled out and up to Doremi-Tachi.

"Minna catch her!" Doremi said. Aiko, Hana and Momoko caught Jou-Sama. That whole "So-dizzy-I-can-barely-see-two-feet-in-front-of me" Was playing out.

"Easy there, Jou-Sama. How many fingers am I holding up?" Doremi asked, holding up three fingers.

"Uhh... Umm... I... Stop moving your hand, Doremi-Chan!" Jou-Sama snapped. Her vision was out of whack from spinning so much.

"She'll be all right." Doremi said.

"Majorin-San, daijoubu?" Hazuki asked.

"You don't look so good." Onpu said.

"I... I... I..." Majorin turned away and held her stomach.

"Oh no! She's gonna blow chunks!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Ew! Rin-Chan's gonna throw up!" Hana exclaimed. **(A/N) "Rin-Chan?" Ah ha ha ha ha!)**

"Gross!" Momoko and Doremi both said.

But instead, Majorin turned back to them and said, "I want to do that again!"

"See? You had fun!" Onpu stated.

"Ney, minna! It's the Matterhorn!" Momoko said. "Let's go ride it!" She, Aiko and Hana dropped Jou-Sama on the ground and ran off to the Matterhorn.

"I will get you girls for that!" Jou-Sama said. "You do realize this?!"

"To the Matterhorn!" Doremi, Onpu and Hazuki followed suit.

"Do you want to ride the tea cups again, Jou-Sama?" Majorin asked with a smile.

"Oh indeed!" The Queen and Majorin went back in line for the Mad Tea Party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunchtime, upon Hazuki's request, they went on the Astro Orbitor, the symbol of Tomorrowland.

"All right! What's next, minna?" Doremi pulled out the map.

"Hmm... ..."Everyone went.

"I wanna do the Indiana Jones Adventure!" Aiko said.

"Indiana Jones?" Momoko said. She then pulled, completely out of nowhere, an Indiana Jones style hat and a whip. "Let's go! Race ya there minna!" Momoko donned on the hat and used the whip to grab onto a lamppost and swung off, humming the Indiana Jones theme song.

"In case anyone asks, we do not know that girl." Majorin said.

"Back to Adventureland." Doremi said as they walked off and sweatdropped at Momoko's crazy antics.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Since they were already in Adventureland, the Ojamajos went on the Jungle Cruise, another classic Disney ride. **(And a must-ride for all park-goers, if I do say so myself!)**

Momoko was now dressed up in explorer clothes and was using a video camera.

**(A/N) Where she got the video camera, you tell me!)**

"It was the sixth day without food." Momoko said with some weird accent. "Only one person could get the remaining survivors to safety. Momoko Asuka! But known the world over as... ... Mo."

Jou-Sama kind of laughed at this, but then she quickly snapped, "That's not funny anymore, Momoko-Chan."

Momoko pointed the camera at Jou-Sama. "It's a Misora Queen Cat! Very rare, very vicious!"

Jou-Sama put her hands on her hips to show she was not amused.

**(A/N) Okay, I will admit it. I got that bit out of a Hannah Montana episode, so kill me!)**

But what next? There were tons of rides, but not enough time. And time certainly was not on their side. The park was getting crowded. The lines were getting longer. After a snack in Mickey's Toontown, the Ojamajos made the decision to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad: A wild Frontierland coaster, and another classic Disney ride.

Sometime later in New Orleans Square... ... ...

"Atsui... ... Why must it be so hot?" Jou-Sama was sitting on a bench. She tried to keep her cool, but it's California, people. It's always hot. **(It never rains! (Almost.))**

"W-we gotta cool off, minna." Doremi fanned herself with the map. "Who's up for riding Splash Mountain?"

"But Hana-Chan wants to ride the Haunted Mansion again!" Hana said.

"You can ride it if you want to, Hana-Chan." Doremi said.

"Doremi-Chan, they won't let Hana-Chan ride by herself." Onpu stated.

"Oh... Right. Someone should ride with her."

"I volunteer..." Aiko said, "Majorin-San to ride with Hana-Chan."

**"What?!"** Majorin exclaimed.

"Ya-Ta! Let's go, Rin-Chan!" Hana skipped off merrily, dragging Majorin as she did. **("Rin-Chan?" I can't get over that!)**

"No! Wait! Wait!" Majorin protested. "I wish to live!"

Hana had to drag Majorin by her jacket into the Haunted Mansion.

**"I wish to live!!!" **Majorin shouted.

Jou-Sama... Uh, "blinked" **(You can't really tell with that veil on her face. You'd think it would get blown off on one of the coasters by now!) **and said, "... ... Crybaby."

"I think we can use Fastpass for Splash Mountain." Hazuki said.

"Right, right..." Doremi agreed.

**(A/N) Fastpass- This way, you can head to the front of the line at certain attractions without the long wait. Pretty nice, huh?)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mou... ..." Doremi groaned. "I'm so tired." She was lying on a bench in the shade.

"I need a candy boost." Momoko said. She went into her backpack. "Waaaaahhh, no way! My chocolates melted!"

"I told you not to put them in your backpack." Majorin said.

"Oh it's no problem." Momoko smiled. "I brought Skittles!" She tore open a pack of Sour Skittles and ate the whole thing. Momoko's lips puckered and her body shook from the sourness.

"WHOO! I feel good!" Momoko exclaimed. "Come on, come on, come on! What're you guys sittin' around for?! There's more rides to be ridden!"

"Momoko-Chan, you are insane." Majorin said.

"Leave us here to die." Jou-Sama said, flatly.

"Don't be such a drama Queen, Jou-Sama." Onpu said.

"That's funny, Onpu-Chan. I have not heard that one before." The Queen was being sarcastic.

"Come on, Ai-Chan'll ride with me!" Momoko said. She grabbed Aiko and ran off to a ride at random.

"W-wait! Momo-Chan, hold up!" Aiko said.

"Let's leave before Momoko-Chan comes back." Majorin said.

"I can't even move." Doremi groaned.

"Too tired... ..." Hana said.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to spend all day in the park." Hazuki said.

"But we agreed to do this so we could catch the fireworks." Doremi said.

"Minna, We still have time for a few more rides." Onpu looked at her watch. "Then we can have dinner."

"Assuming Momoko-Chan isn't too high on her candy." Majorin stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point, they must've rode every single ride in Disneyland and still had time for more! But hey! I don't have time to even begin to describe what every ride was like. **(Even I haven't ridden every ride!)**

In an effort to ditch Momoko and her craziness **(That's mean!), **Doremi-tachi went on the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride.

Now they were officially bored.

"Uhhhhhh... ... ... What now?" Aiko said.

"I say we end our perfect day right now." Hazuki suggested.

"NO! We can't end it now! There's gotta be more!" Momoko held the map. **"MORE!!!!"**

"When is Momoko-Chan going to realize there is a such thing as too much candy?" Jou-Sama said.

"Etto... ... I'm going to say never, Your Highness." Majorin sweatdropped. **(I love it when she sweatdrops!) **

"Mamizu! Mamizu! Mite mite! It's Mickey Mouse!" Hana exclaimed.

"Let's get our picture with him!" Doremi said.

"Excuse us, can you take our picture?" Momoko asked someone in Engilsh.

"Oh sure!"

Momoko handed the person her camera.

"All right, ladies. 1, 2, 3-"

**"CHIISU!"** (Click!)

Doremi held the camera which displayed the picture of them with Mickey.

"A perfect reminder of our perfect last day." Doremi said.

"Thank you, Mickey." Momoko said.

Mickey waved goodbye to the girls as they walked away.

"He's nice, Doremi Mama." Hana said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the evening began to set in, the Ojamajos dined on southern styled foods at Frontierland's River Belle Terrace restaurant.

The sun slowly began to set and it was still only a few hours until the fireworks display. So, the rest of the evening was best spent in Tomorrowland. Doremi and Aiko rode Space Mountain again. Onpu and Hazuki rode the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. Momoko and Hana rode Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. Jou-Sama and Majorin decided to get in some last minute shopping.

Once the park and skies were dark enough, it was just 5 minutes until the fireworks.

"It's almost time!" Doremi exclaimed.

"We're so excited!" Aiko, Hazuki and Onpu said.

"Ureshii na!" Hana did her little happy dance.

"I can't wait anymore!" Momoko cheered.

But then they overheard a conversation. Someone was with one of the park officials. The others couldn't understand, but of course, Momoko could.

"What? You can't get the fireworks to light?" The P.O. said. **(P.O. = Park Official)**

"We're sorry, sir. We don't know what happened." The tech person said.

"Excuse us, but what's going on?" Momoko asked.

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about, little girl." The P.O. looked at Momoko. "We have to... ... Cancel the fireworks display tonight."

"No way!"

"What is it, Momo-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"They have to cancel the fireworks tonight." Momoko explained the situation.

"**USOU!!!" **The girls all shouted.

"This is what we've been waiting for!" Aiko said.

"They can't cancel it!" Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan wants to see fireworks!" Hana exclaimed.

"But what can we do?" Hazuki asked.

"Minna-San, I have an idea." Jou-Sama said. She whispered her idea to them.

"That could work." Doremi said.

"Yosha!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Sir, I think we can help you." Momoko said to the park official.

"Can you really help us?" The P.O.'s tone was a bit skeptical. How can 6 little girls help out with a fireworks show?

"Just leave it to us." Momoko smiled.

"All right, if you girls say so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later on the Tomorrowland Stage... ... ... ...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages," The announcer said, "Please give a warm Disneyland welcome to... ... ... ... The Ojamajos!"

Everyone did some light applause.

The spotlights went on as the Ojamajos did their signature poses.

"Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Momoko-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"

"Music yo! START!" Doremi shouted into the microphone.

The music was a sort of combination of upbeat pop and a gentle music box melody. Momoko took the mic and started to sing. The others started to dance to the music.

Momoko (English): **When you wish upon a star**

**Makes no difference who you are**

**Anything your heart desires will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**

**No request is too extreme**

**When you wish upon a star **

**As dreamers do**

"They're not half bad." Someone said. "Pretty good, actually."

"Those girls are so cute." Another person said.

"I want a costume just like that!" A kid exclaimed.

The audience began to cheer them on.

Momoko: **Fate is kind**

**She brings to those who love**

**The sweet fulfillment of **

**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

Then the Ojamajos performed Magical Stage.

"_Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!"_

"_Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"_

"_Pomeraku Raraku Takarakani!"_

"_Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"_

"_Peruton Petton Sawayakani!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE! Fireworks light up the night!"_

Fireworks began popping in the skies. Everyone looked in amazement.

"It's magic!" Somebody said.

"They made the fireworks appear out of nowhere!" Someone else said.

Momoko: **Fate is kind**

**She brings to those who love**

**The sweet fulfillment of **

**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**

**Fate steps in and sees you through**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

Momoko then handed the mic to Jou-Sama, who stepped up to the stage.

In perfect English, the Queen recited Walt Disney's original Welcome speech from Disneyland's opening day. **(She put a spell on herself, just so you know.)**

"To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world." **(Yes, that's right! This was the original speech from Walt Disney himself. As to how I got it, it's a secret!)**

Once Jou-Sama was done with the Welcome speech, Doremi and Hana jumped up shouting at the tops of their lungs, **"Disneyland Forever!!"**

"**DISNEYLAND FOREVER!!" **The audience shouted.

Momoko: **When you wish upon a star **

**Makes no difference who you are**

**Anything your heart desires will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**

**No request is too extreme**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams come true**

**When you wish upon a star**

**Your dreams... Come... True**

When the music and fireworks were over, everyone in the audience bursted into wild applause. The Ojamajos took their bows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, the park official from earlier was speaking to the girls.

"You and your friends really saved us back there." He said. "You all are welcome back to Disneyland anytime."

"It's no problem." Momoko said.

"Could you and your friends do that again tomorrow night?"

"Wish we could, but our vacation's come to an end." Momoko said, kind of sadly. "We hope you understand."

"It's fine, girls. Have a safe trip back home now, you hear?"

"Bye-Bye Disneyland!" The Ojamajos all said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane ride home, Momoko groaned and had dizzy marks in her eyes.

"My stomach hurts... ..." She said.

"No wonder," Doremi said. "Look at all the candy you ate, Momo-Chan!" She held up a giant lollipop that had a huge bite taken out.

"But it was sooooooooooooo good, Doremi-Chan."

"Besides Momo-Chan's candy rush, this was the best vacation ever." Onpu said.

"Right. It's nice ot take a break once in a while." Hazuki said.

"Hana-Chan had fun! Didn't we, Bolt-Kun?" Hana hugged her new Bolt plushie.

"I wonder how Majo Rika's gotten along without us." Aiko said.

"Ney, ney, Minna!" Doremi said. "I alredy have an idea for next year's vacation!"

"Oh no. Minna-San," Jou-Sama said, "Next year, Majorin and I pick the vacation."

"Right, right." Majorin nodded in agreement.

"Eh? No way... ..." Doremi sweatdropped, dejectedly.

"Where we goin' next year, you two?" Aiko asked.

Jou-Sama and Majorin looked at the girls as they said, "Na-I-Sho!"

"But I wanted to go to Disney World in Florida!" Doremi whined. "I really am the unluckiest Bishoujou in the world!!" **(The story wasn't complete without this line!)**

*********************************************************************************

**But wait! It's not the end, you guys!**

**Be sure to look out for the sequel, Ojamajos in Hershey Park! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
